iLove Switzerland
by OMGitsSEDDIE
Summary: Carly, Sam, and Freddie go on a skiing field trip in the Swiss Alps. Romance occurs, and so does tragedy. SEDDIE, RATED T. Starts off about a week after iKiss, and it’s mostly Freddie’s POV. Review and tell me what you think!
1. Here We Go

**iLove Switzerland, an iCarly fanfic**

**Thanks for the idea, Dimitri. Even though I know nothing about skiing, I'm not gonna do mountain climbing because it sounds weird, and I just can't imagine the iCarly gang climbing a mountain.**

**Starts off about a week after iKiss, and it's mostly Freddie's POV. Enjoy!**

"Omigod, I am so excited! I can't believe Principal Franklin scraped together enough money to take us on a class trip to the SWISS ALPS!"

Carly was bubbly with excitement, and admittedly, so was I. But I wasn't so sure whether it was the good kind of excitement. Last week, Sam and I shared our first kiss, but I wasn't so sure where our relationship stood.

We had just come off the airplane, and were riding one of those motorcoaches to the ski resort. Sam was sitting next to Carly, and I was sitting behind them. Sam was a little grumpy due to jetlag, but it wasn't as bad as some of her other, incredibly scary, bad moods.

"Yeah, Ol' Teddy really came through this time! And we get stay in the deluxe cabins, too! Room service and all-you-can-eat HAM! Can you say SA-WEET?!" Of course Sam would prefer ham to being in an ENTIRELY DIFFERENT COUNTRY on the other side of the world. She's just that kind of person.

"I know! And all that snow, too! I can't believe--" I began.

"Shut up, ya pansy-ass-nub." Pansy-ass-nub. That was a new one. Ever since that kiss, Sam kept coming up with new ways to insult me or cause bodily harm.

"Can you let me speak, just for once?"

She gave me a death glare and turned up her PearPod.

"It's okay, Freddie. It's just jetlag. She'll be back to her old, slightly less violent and selfish, self in no time. She just needs some ham, FatCakes, and sleep," Carly said.

"Ah, yes. Her three favorite things."

Carly giggled and playfully swatted my arm. "Shhh! She'll hear you."

"No, she won't. She's fast asleep." Sure enough, Sam was snoring loudly, causing the whole half of the bus that wasn't asleep to cover their ears.

"Whatever. I'm gonna try to get some sleep. Night, Freddie."

"Night, Carls. Dream of me!"

"_Freddie!_"

"I know, I know..."

She rolled her hat into a pillow, put it under her head, and closed her eyes. I watched them sleep for a while, then lowered the volume on my PearPod and fell asleep.

*****

_"Sam?"_

_"Freddie! Help me!"_

_She's falling! I can't reach her!_

_Carly appears beside me._

_"Carly! Help me reach Sam! She's falling off the platform!"_

_Carly suddenly steps backward off the edge of the platform and holds onto the edge._

_"Choose Freddie. You must choose." The voice seems to be coming from everywhere._

_The platform suddenly starts shaking, and I make my choice._

_"Sam? Sam! Sam, I'm coming! I won't leave you! Sam?!" Sam disappeared_

_Carly stared at me with a saddened look on her face and let go of the platform._

_"Carly?" I whisper. I collapse in the middle of the platform, exhausted._

_The platform starts shaking, and the world starts to crumble._

_I open my eyes._

*****

Sam was violently shaking me awake with an odd half smile on her face.

"Wake up, Freddork! We're here!"

Carly was already off the bus, getting her luggage, so she must have told Sam to wake me up.

I called my mom to tell her we'd arrived, then gathered my carry-ons and got out of the bus.

"I can't wait to see our cabin!" Carly said, appearing beside me with bags of luggage.

A porter wheeled me my suitcase.

"Yeah, I bet their awesome!" Sam came up behind us. "By the way, Freddork, most pepole consider it creepy when you talk about them in your sleep." Sam smirked.

_Crap._ I blushed a deep shade of red. "Shut up, Sam. You snore like a pig, and drool like a dog in a meatlocker."

If looks could kill, I would have died in a fiery explosion of hatred and gore.

"Um, guys? Let's go get our cabin assignments from Mr. Martin, okay?" If Carly hadn't said that, Sam might've strangled me.

"Yeah... Let's go..." she said, still glaring at me. She growled at me, then turned around and followed Carly, who was pulling her by the wrist.

I walked over to Jeremy to avoid Sam. Death by Sam was not on my agenda for this trip.

"Okay, Carly, you're rooming with Valerie," Mr. Martin said. He was standing on the steps of the motorcoach, doling out room assignments.

Valerie and Carly squealed. Valerie was quickly becoming one of closest friends. She was really apologetic after we found out she was using me, and she quickly regained our trust.

"One cabin left, but there's an odd number of boys and girls, and not enough room for threesies. So..." he swallowed. He looked like he was a dead man saying his last words. If he says what I think he's gonna, he is.

He braced himself. "Freddie's gonna room with Sam." He ran inside the bus just as Sam lunged at the door.

"I'M GONNA MUTHAFUCKIN' KILL YOU, BASTARD!!!!!!"

I just stood there, frozen, with my jaw dropped down to my ankles, while Sam violently attacked our history teacher in the bus.

"Dear Lord. Here we go," Carly said.

**My friend gave me this idea, and I wrote the first chapter, all in one day! Big thanks to all the writers on FanFiction who inspire me with every word they write. I love reading all these stories, and they challenge me to make a story nearly half as good.**

**Is convinced that FanFiction us good for your soul,**

**Blessing**


	2. Why Me?

**Okay, in this chapter, Sam lays down the law. Basically, this chapter is just sorting out the whole cabin thing and everyone's reaction. Don't forget to review, or **_**I **_**might forget to update!!! Just kidding. About ending it randomly. Not about you needing to review and tell me what you think. ConCrit is welcome!**

**Enjoy!**

"Freddie, are you okay?" Carly said, sounding worried.

"No! I'm rooming with Sam, Carly. Sam! I'm not bullshitting around when I say she's gonna kill me! The resort's security guards had to pry her off Mr. Martin; imagine what she could do to me!"

"Sam's not gonna kill you! Maybe seriously injure you, but not kill you! At least, not today... Okay, she's gonna kill you."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. "I feel so much better now..."

"Seriously, Freddie, Sam doesn't hate you..." She paused, as if she were debating whether she should tell me or not.

"She's... afraid of you. Afraid to have to be in the same room with someone she--"

"Carly, let's go! We hafta set up our cabin!" Valerie was yelling to us from the front door of the main building, bouncing on her toes all the while. She jingled the keys in her hand and motioned for Carly to hurry.

"Bye, Freddie," she whispered.

"Bye." I looked around, searching for Sam.

I decided to head up to our room. If she needed me, she could find me. I opened the door and saw a line of tape separating the room. There were two beds, one with pink sheets, one with blue. A nightstand sat inbetween, and there were lamps on the beds' headboards. There was a closet door on either side of the room, a television, a fully stocked minifridge, a coffee pot, and a hotplate. Another door was beside the television, and I assumed it was the bathroom. I walked inside, and, sure enough, there was a toilet, a double shower, two sinks, and two cabinets. I walked back out.

"Sam? Sam?! Goddammit, Sam! Where are you?!"

_Where could she--AHHH!!!_

She appeared from behind the first closet door. At least they were thoughtful enough to have two closets. Bathrooms, on the other hand, were severely limited. A double shower? There's NO way in HELL I am sharing a shower with Sam, no matter how hot she is.

_Wait... what? Oh, shit. Now I kinda want to share a shower with Sam. Stupid male teenage hormones..._

"Okay, No-Balls Benson, let's get something straight here: no inappropriate looking, touching, thinking, or jokes; no touching my stuff; no walking around in your t-shirt and boxers--you walk around fully clothed, or you don't walk at all. No crossing the tape line, no walking in the bathroom when I'm in there--a girl needs her toiletry time. The blue bed is mine, and so is the closet on that side. Lastly, I call first dibs on the television, the minifridge, and any and all the food that's prepared in or enters this room. Any questions?"

Typical. At least she covered the basics. "Yeah... Why do I have the bed with pink sheets?"

"'Cause it matches your antibacterial underpants and brings out your feminine side, which is obviously your dominant side. G'night, Freddork!"

She plopped down on the blue bed and was instantly asleep.

I sighed. "Night, Sam."

I tip-toed out of the room and shut the door. It would be nice if Sam weren't so aggressive, yet I couldn't imagine her any other way.

****

After hitting the jacuzzi (I know. Awesome, right? How could the school afford this?!), I walked into the room to wake up Sam for dinner. Then I realized I was still wearing my swim trunks. _Just_ my swim trunks. I decided to throw on some jeans and a t-shirt before waking her, but then, she stirred.

"Freddie?" she whispered. She groaned and rolled over.

I froze. If I ran, she'd catch me. There was nothing I could do.

She went back to sleep, so I hurried and put on my clothes. I ran out the door and sent Gibby to wake her. Poor Gibby.

It was only once we were all downstairs eating dinner that I realized something.

She called me Freddie.

**=D**

**Review!!!!**

**Oh, and *squeals girlishly*! Who saw **_**iReunite With Missy**_**?! Major Seddie moment, AHHHH!!!!!! Okay, fangirl moment over.**

**I'm halfway through chapter three, so if nothing goes wrong, it should be up next week.**

**TTFN,**

**Blessing**


	3. Misplaced Trust

**Okay, here's the third chapter! I don't know what to say, other than "enjoy," but there will be a longer A/N at the the end.**

After dinner, I was wicked tired. I headed to our room to get some sleep, but I froze when I heard the water running.

_Crap, she's in there! _

I considered waiting until she came out, but then I realized that she'd probably come out in a towel. My next option was to shower in Gibby's room... Completely out of the question. My last choice was to go to bed fully clothed and shower in the morning. That was the safest option, so I went with that.

I pulled the covers up to my chest and began to relax my muscles. I was thinking about calming images, and I was just about to fall asleep when Sam came out of the bathroom, wearing only a fluffy white towel. I nearly gasped, then remembered that I was supposed to be asleep.

Her shoulders were covered in glistening water droplets, and she was positively glowing. As she walked toward me, I stiffened. She turned to the nightstand, picked up her phone, and began texting Carly, occasionally giggling at her replies.

Apparently, she thought I was asleep, because she began to remove her towel. I nearly screamed—as much as I hated her, I still thought she was hot.

She stopped and came over to my bed to make sure I was really asleep, and I quickly closed my eyes. She walked back to her bed and sighed.

"I know you're awake, Fredward." So much for that plan.

"Crap. A boy can dream, can't he?" Might as well play it cool.

"No, you can't dream, you perverted freak. If I hadn't said anything, you wouldn't have stopped me. I'm not sure if I can trust you." She sounded serious.

"I was just trying to fall asleep, but then you came out, and I was... stunned?" I stopped. Making excuses would get me nowhere.

Sam shook her head and went back inside the bathroom, stopping by her closet to pick up her pajamas.

I got out of the bed and stripped down to my t-shirt and boxers. I usually slept in just my socks, but I didn't think Sam would approve, especially not after that.

Sam came out in her pajamas, went straight to bed, and turned out the lights.

I got back in bed and tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't fall asleep when a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed tomboy kept popping up in my head, looking disappointed. I sighed and rolled over, facing the nightstand.

"I'm sorry, Sam," I whispered.

I'm not sure, but I thought I saw her smile through the darkness.

*****

The next day, Sam blew through her breakfast of ham, bacon, eggs, pancakes, French toast, waffles, donuts, bagels, and a Diet Coke.

I asked her why she'd get all these fattening foods, then get a _Diet_ Coke. "I'm watching my figure, Dorkwad."

Typical Sam, making less sense than usual. She was pretty quiet until about noon, when I asked her to go skiing with me.

"Skiing?! Skiing is for pansies! Let's go _snowboarding_!"

_Oh, shit…._

**Lol, poor Freddie! He can't snowboard! I updated sooner than I thought I would, so I hope it doesn't seem rushed. Read/Review/Rave (to all your friends)!!!!**

**-Blessing**


	4. Sam?

**Heyyyy, peoples of the interwebs!! It's me again! So, Freddie and Sam are going snowboarding... Hilarity will ensue! Carly will come in in this chapter, so if you missed her--*cough cough* Creddie lover *cough cough*--she's back.**

**Do you think I should have them do iCarly from the resort? Review and answer!**

**(Oh, and if you haven't noticed by now, I am a chatty person who loves being hyper and using exclamation points....)**

**Enjoy!**

After drinking some hot cocoa, we headed out. Then, with some awkward manuvering, I managed to get to the ski jump, carrying a red and black snowboard.

Sam snorted when I, inevitably, tripped over my board. I glared at her, and she merely smirked.

_God, I love that smir--Get a HOLD of yourself, man! This is SAM we're talking about here! _

She was dragging me up to the biggest, scariest course on the mountain--number 848, the **SkullCrusher.** Saying that this course was merely unsafe was like burning in hell and saying it's "a little stuffy" in there.

When we finally got on the ski lift, Sam looked as if she wanted to tell me something.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Nevermind."

"C'mon, Sam! What is it?" I said, kind of hurt that she wasn't sure whether to tell me or not.

"Nothing! Leave me alone, Fredward!"

"Sam…"

"No."

"SAM…"

"NO."

"Sam?"

"…"

"SAM!"

"Yes?"

"Tell me."

She paused.

"Sam?" I whispered.

She leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I sat there, frozen, as we reached the top of the hill. Sam blushed and hopped off the ski lift, but I still sat there.

It took three five-minute rotations of the ski lift until I realized that I should probably get off.

I practically floated my way back to the main building.

*****

I sat alone, on the pink bed, pondering.

_Why would she do this? Does she really like me, or is she just playing games? Why does she gave this effect on me anyway? She's Sam!_

She came in, blew straight past me, and headed into the bathroom. No explanation, no "Just kidding, Freddie," no emotion. Nothing.

"Sam?"

No answer. Goddamn this girl--she leaves me perpetually confused. A day with her will leave you temporarily insane, nevermind half a lifetime. The day I first met her, my mother took me to a shrink because of the emotional trauma.

I laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I was confused. I was always confused around this girl. Shes the kind of person who makes your heart flutter and your stomach churn--all at the same time.

I think I'm in love with her.

*_**SLAP!**_*

Okay. That hurt, but I am slightly more sane now.

My watch beeped. I sat up and sighed--two hours till iCarly: On Location in Switzerland.

This was gonna be our biggest episode yet because, well, it was in a different country, and everyone in our grade got to be in it. Sam and Carly had to do a lot of planning for this episode, so that meant a longer rehearsal. A much longer rehearsal.

This was gonna be awkward....

**Sorry for the long wait! This has been the craziest school year ever. I'd explain, but I don't know you...**

**By the way, D R O W N-I N-S E Q U I N S, I LOVE long rambling reviews! It means you care enough about me to blab on and on about your life, you love my writing enough to read it late at night when you're most likely to ramble, and that you're a fellow member of the ChatterBox Club! PLATINUM, BABY!!! YEAH, BOIIIII!!!!!!!!**

**In other news, I wrote a few oneshots, so I'll type them up and post them soon. They're very short though, so I might make it a collection of short stories and add to it whenever the plot bunnies dominate my mind.**

**Later days! (Ten points to the first person who can guess what show that's from!)**

**-Blessing**


	5. Rehearsal

**Hey, everyone! Chapter five comin' straight atcha!**

"No, Gibby, you can't curse the French on iCarly. And you certainly can't do it shirtless," Carly said, exasperated. Just two minutes into rehearsal, and already people came up with stupid ideas to add to the webcast: Gibby wanted to curse the French, Valerie wanted to kiss me on air, Jonah wanted to eat Sam's post-show ham platter (I swear, that boy had a death wish), and Jeremy wanted to show off his fancy peacock-feather tissues! I swear, the people I live and work with are all certifiably insane.

I hadn't really talked to Carly since the "Sam incident." I had to ask her opinion. And plus, I just realized she never finished telling me that thing about Sam from the first day of our trip. I wonder...

Nah, it can't be. Could it? I didn't really know anymore.

"Carly, where are my meat products?" Sam charged in, completely ignoring my presence.

"Here, Sam," she replied, pointing to the snack table filled with many different meats.

"Sweeeet!"

"Hey, Carly? Can I talk to you for a minute? Privately?"

"Sure, Freddie! What's on your mind?"

"Well, I have this friend--" I began. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't bullshit around with me, Freddie. I'm not stupid. This probably involves you and Sam, right?" I blinked; she really surprised me. I guess she's more observant than I give her credit for.

"Damn, you're good."

"And don't you forget it. Now about that problem..."

"Right. Well, see, she kissed me..."

"What? When?"

"When we were on the ski lift. Remember? She was gonna take me snowboarding?"

"Was it, like, on the cheek?"

"Yeah, but she's so... Samish that I don't know whether she means it, or if she's just playing mind games. She's so complicated! It was easier when I knew she hated me. It was easier before we kissed."

"Wait, what?" Oops.

"Umm... Well, we kinda kissed before that.... Remember the whole 'first kiss' fiasco? Well, when she went to apologize, we both wanted to get it over with... Things happened... And now, I'm kinda in love with Sam!" I yelled the last part, realizing it was true for the first time.

At the mention of her name, Sam looked over, saw me standing next to Carly, and froze.

I saw the panic in her eyes as she stood there with half the meat platter in her mouth.

She ran. Sam can run pretty fast when she needs to. Which seems to be every time someone brings up our complicated history.

"Sam! Wait up!" Ever since I started doing track, I could run fast, too.

I saw her grab her board and run to a closed off course.

"Sam! What're you doing?! You're gonna get seriously hurt! Sam! Come back!" It seems as if I've said her name a million times today.

She blew through the caution tape and boarded down the hill. I sighed and went back to the dining hall. Carly came up to me.

"I think she likes you."

"Wow, no shit?" I said, sarcastically.

"No need to be all hurtful, Mister 'My Girlfriend Keeps Running Away From Me.'"

"Ugh. Whatever, Carly. I'm gonna go look for her. Be on the lookout here, in case she comes back."

"Whatever you say, Sargent Benson."

I ran toward the forest.

**Printing up the leather jackets right now, D R O W N-I N-S E Q U I N S. We have our own theme song already! It's a recording of the chattering of chipmunks. :D Beautiful! LET'S MAKE FLYERS!!!!**

**For the rest of you lovely people, remember to give me feedback! Does anyone else think this sounds a bit cliched? Help me keep it fresh! PM me new ideas, or post them in the comments. I'll try to respond ASAP.**


End file.
